Day 7 By the open fire
by Missnephilim
Summary: Scott and Isaac enjoy some time together by the fire after Stiles starts a snowball fight that involves the entire pack.


**By the open fire**

They were absolutely soaked. Stiles had the great idea of starting a snowball fight whilst the pack were taking a walk through the woods.

Everyone had been talking amongst themselves and the whole atmosphere around them was peaceful and calm. However, no matter how much everyone was having a good time they never saw Stiles sneak off behind a tree.

When Derek had looked around for his boyfriend he suddenly felt something cold and hard hit the back of his neck. He turned around and saw Stiles doubled over in laughter. Before Stiles could even stop laughing Derek had made a snowball of his own and tossed it at Stiles face.

All of a sudden the whole clearing was filled with people pelting snowballs at each other. Scott and Isaac teamed up against Allison and Lydia but soon found that Boyd and Erica were planning an attack of their own.

Erica and Boyd both dumped a huge mound of snow down each of Isaac's and Scott's pants causing the two males to screech in shock.

From then on it had been couple against couple. The winners were Lydia and Allison who were declared winners when they were the only pair that had not been hit.

Now, however, Scott and Isaac were trudging back to the McCall household soaked from head to toe. The idea of warm clothes and a cup of hot chocolate were the only thing keeping them pressing on.

When they arrived Scott called out to his mum to find out she was not home. They both quickly got changed into a pair of sweatpants and a baggy top. Isaac got to work making the Hot chocolate whist Scott started the fire.

"That should warm us up" Scott said to himself once the fire had been lit. He sat back against the couch as Isaac walked into the room with two steaming cups of hot chocolate.

"Here you go" Isaac said and handed a cup to his boyfriend. Have yourself a merry little Christmas by Christina Aguilera was playing in the background as the two cuddled up together. Isaac started to hum along and sway to the beat.

Scott looked down at his boyfriend and couldn't help but smile at his cuteness. Sometimes Isaac was cute and he didn't even realise it. Scott reached to his left and put his cup on the coffee table and then turned to the younger man. He took Isaac's cup and put it on the coffee table much to Isaac's protest.

"Scott I was drinking that!" He said as the dark haired man turned to look at him again. "I was actually enjoying it too you know in fact I was actually going to make myself ano-"

Isaac was cut off by Scott pressing his lips desperately to his. The kiss was fast but not harsh. Scott worked his lips against Isaac whilst movie the blonde haired man's body onto his own. Before Isaac even realised it he was straddling Scott's lap and running his hands through the dark locks as they kissed.

Scott lowered himself to the floor and pulled Isaac with him until they were lying in front of the fire. They could hear each other's hearts beating incredibly fast as they deepened the kiss.

Isaac decided that he was getting too hot so he sat up on Scott lap and pulled his shirt over his head and threw it at the couch. Scott too sat up and pulled the thin material over his head and discarded it on the floor beside them.

An hour later the two were cuddling again in front of the fire with only a blanket covering their modesty. They wouldn't want Melissa to walk in on them naked.

Scott had his arms wrapped around Isaac's waist and was drawing patterns with his fingers on his torso. Isaac smiled as Scott's fingers trailed over his bare skin. The blonde haired man turned his head to look back at his boyfriend.

The light form the fire flickered in Isaac's eyes making him look godlike. Scott leaned down and kissed Isaac once again on the mouth claiming it as his own. When they pulled away Scott pulled the younger man as close to him as he could. They soon both fell into a deep sleep by the open fire.

Melissa found them half an hour later when she came home from her shift at the hospital. Despite the fact that she immediately knew what they had done she smiled and shook her head at the pair.

She could be mad at them later but for now all she could do was turn off the light and make her way up to bed.


End file.
